Tempest Mage
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: -X-MenEvo crossover- What if, Harry Potter was abandoned by the Dursley's and was shipped off to an orphanage the same day he arrived on their doorstep, and was later adopted by a certain blue skinned shape shifter?
1. Prologue: A New Home and a Family

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**X-Men: Evolution**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ The _**X-Men: Evolution**_ part of the timeline takes place fourteen years before the start X-Men Evolution, and Harry will be two years younger than Kurt and Rogue who are both three at this time, and during what would have been Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts for the _**Harry Potter**_ part of the timeline.

_**Summary:**_ _**(X-MenEvo crossover)**_ What if, Harry Potter was abandoned by the Dursley's and was shipped off to an orphanage the same day he arrived on their doorstep, and was later adopted by a certain blue skinned shape shifter?

**Glossary:**  
"_**§§ §§**_" - Parseltongue

**Tempest Mage**  
Prologue: A New Home and a Family  
By: Sakura Lisel

_**-November 1, 1981 - Number 4 Privite Drive-**_

"I _won't_ have it, Petunia! Do you _hear_ me?!" Vernon Dursley roared at his wife as he paced angrily around the living room, his face a bright red color and slowly turning purple as he shot glares at the basket next to the couch, where a sleeping black haired toddler with a lightning bolt shaped scar could be seen, "Just _who_ do those freaks think they are leaving their _trash_ here and actually expect _decent_ normal people like us to raise it?!"

"Vernon, _please_ calm down!" Petunia pleaded from her spot on the couch as she watched her overweight husband worriedly, as he paced around the room, while holding her one year old son in her lap while feeding him with a bottle, "Becoming this angry can't be good for your blood pressure, dear."

Vernon had every right to be angry at that moment, because just as hour earlier Petunia Dursley had opened up the front door of her home to pick up pick up the new milk bottle off the front step only to find an extra addition had been left there too, in the form of her newly orphaned nephew, Harry Potter, who was quietly sleeping in a brown basket with a note attached to the blanket covering him.

Hurriedly bringing the basket inside the house before any of the neighbors saw her with it, she quickly plucked off the letter that had been attached to the blanket and started reading the reading it, before she had let loose with a loud outraged shriek that seemed to echo through the house and brought her husband running downstairs half dressed with shaving cream still covering his face, in order to find out what was the matter.

After calming herself down and handing over the letter to Vernon, who had by then spotted the basket and it's contents, he went into a rage of his own which got worse as he read the letter that told him that he was expected to actually keep his nephew.

"_Don't_ tell me to simply calm down at a time like this, Petunia! We _have_ to do something about this mess," Vernon shouted as he rounded on his wife, causing her to flinch away from him under the heated glare he was now directing at her, before he quickly turned away and started pacing the room once more, "your bloody sister and her _freak_ friends left us with, because I refuse to allow that little freak to stay here."

"I _know_ how you feel, dear. But what _exactly_ can we do? Those freak friends of Lily's will be _expecting_ him to stay here. The letter also said that as long as we kept him here, we'll _always_ be protected by spells," Petunia said as she tried to calm her husband down unsuccessfully, as she shot an irritated look at the basket, before turning away to look back at Vernon once more, just as Dudley finished his bottle, and she quickly burped him, "fueled by the 'blood ties' Harry shares with _my_ side of the family. Though I _don't_ see _how_ it would _even_ work. Lily may have been my sister, but she was adopted, so we're not related by blood, and the protection spells shouldn't even work."

"I'll tell you _exactly_ what we're going to do, Petunia, and I don't _care_ what those other _freaks_ do about it. We're getting _rid_ of him. He's not related to either of us by blood, so we don't _have_ to keep him if we don't want to," Vernon snapped as he strode over to the couch and picked up the basket, roughly hefting it up and into his arms, and carried it over to the front door, and settled it down right in front of the door before turning away, "There's _no_ way in bloody hell am I going to let this little _freak_ stay in _my_ house. If he's _anything_ like his parents, then he'll _contaminate_ Dudley with his unnaturalness. Nobody's going to tell _me_ how to run my own house."

"But I _don't_ think we _can_, Vernon! They might be watching us even now to keep an eye on him!" Petunia exclaimed as she stood up and approached her husband, stopping long enough to place Dudley in his playpen before following her husband out the front door to his car, "_What'll_ we do if they find out about what we did with him, and make us take him back even if they managed to find him?"

"I _don't_ care. If they _really_ are spying on us, because they can come and take him back. I _refuse_ to let him stay in this house another second! They should have _kept_ him among his own kind, if their so worried about him." Vernon snapped as he turned back around and walked over to the coat rack and pulled on his jacket, while reaching into his pants pocket to search for his car keys, and quickly pulled it out as a thoughtful look appeared on his features, as he grabbed the basket while pulling open the front door and started making his way to his car, "Now, I've _already_ called in sick at work and told them I'll be late for a few hours because of a family emergency, which will give me more than enough time to get rid of the brat."

"What are you going to do with him?" Petunia asked as she followed after him, and watched as he yanked open the backseat and practically threw the basket inside, "Will it be far away from here?"

"It's _better_ that you don't know, just in case one of _them_ come asking questions about the boy, Pet. _All_ I'm going to do is that I'm going dump him at some orphanage where he _rightfully_ belongs," Vernon said as he slammed the passenger seat and climbed into the drivers side of the car, and started up the engine as he rolled down the window and gave his wife a small peck on the cheek, "which will _hopefully_ be as _far_ away from here as I can get him. Someone else can deal with the little freak from here on out. Wish us good luck, Pet."

As she stood on the driveway watching her husband drive off with her nephew, Petunia bit her bottom lip worriedly as she glanced around her surrounding, half expecting a witch or wizard to pop out of thin air with their wands pointed at her and accuse her of abandoning Harry, but when it didn't happen, she let out a small sigh and turned on her heel and hurried back into the house to check on Dudley.

'_I just hope nothing bad comes out of this whole thing. But Vernon's right about one thing._' Petunia thought silently to herself, as she stopped at the front door for a second, she looked down the street at her husband's retreating car as it disappeared down the street, '_I don't want Harry around here to complicate my family's life like Lily did after she got her Hogwarts letter._'

Entering her home, she quickly shut the door behind her and locked it, deciding to put the morning's events behind her, deciding that it was best to not think about her dead sister and her nephew any longer.

* * *

A few hours later found Mrs. Elisa Quint, the headmistress of Lady Pembroke's Home for Lost Youths that was located in downtown London, opened the front door of the orphanage to find a brown basket with a black haired infant with a lightning bolt shaped scar waiting on the front step.

Stapled to the blanket was a note that simply said:

_**To Whom it May Concern:**_

**_The boys name is Harry, born on July 31, 1980. _Both _of his parents were killed in a drunk driving accident late last night which left him with the scar on his forehead. He was left in our custody, but we are _unwilling _to take him in, thus we are leaving him in your establishment's care. We _won't _be returning for him so you may feel free to do _whatever _you want with him as you will._**

As she reached the end of the letter, Elisa noticed that whoever had written the letter hadn't bothered to even sign it, and as Elisa read the note, she felt anger fill her, along with disappointment at the way the boy in her arms had been treated by his former guardians, as she crumpled up the note in her hands and tossed it into a nearby trashcan, as she reentered the orphanage with her new charge.

'_What kind of __**person**__ would simply leave a child out in the cold like that without bringing him inside? There's no telling how long he could have been out there before anyone discovered him,_' Elisa thought angrily to herself as she carried the basket into her office, placing the basket on the desk top so she could keep a better eye on him while she worked, before taking a seat behind the desk, pulling out a few forms from drawers as she started writing up the paperwork that would put Harry into the system, '_He's __**obviously**__ been abandoned, by whoever his previous guardians were so I might as well list him as being open for adoption or fostering..._'

As she filled out the paperwork, she put down information on everything that she could see of the boy so far, while making plans to call in the local doctor to come give the boy a thorough checkup to see if he had any other injuries other than the scar on his forehead.

'_Though I wonder why he seems to be sleeping so soundly?_' Elisa thought silently to herself as she bit the back of her ball point pen in concentration, as she glanced back at the basket, as she wrote filled out his first name and birthdate, while leaving his last name blank, '_He hasn't woken up once since I brought him in here. So is he on some kind of medication that's making him sleep..._'

'f' As she was writing, a soft sound caught her attention and she looked up to see that Harry was now awake, and yawning in his basket, as a pair of small hands reached up from within. Moving forward to get a better look at the toddler, she found herself looking down into a pair of bright green eyes, that were now looking up at her in sleepy curiosity.

"Ma?" Harry asked as he sat up in the basket as he stared at the strange woman in confusion while rubbing his tired eyes, as he looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings for his parents but didn't see them anywhere, as he turned his gaze back on the strange woman, "Da?"

"You poor little thing," Elisa said sympathetically as she got out of her chair and moved around the desk until she was right in front of the basket, and gently lifted Harry out of it, and cradled him in her arms, as she took her seat once more, "Your mama and daddy aren't here anymore, Harry."

* * *

_**-April 15, 1982 - Lady Pembroke's Home for Lost Youths-**_

"Are you _sure_ that boy is the one we came for, Irene?" A redheaded woman asked her companion as they observed the black haired child playing by himself in a sandbox in the back of the orphanage, as other children ran around happily playing games, "I only see _one_ child that matches the description you gave me, but he doesn't look that different from any other I've seen over the years."

One of the women was a middle aged woman who looked to be in her mid to late thirties, with long red hair tied back into a ponytail, and bright green eyes that roamed over the courtyard in open disdain, while holding the hand of a three year old little girl with dark brown hair with a long white stripe going down the middle of her hair, and violet eyes who was busily sucking on her thumb as she watched the other children play.

Standing next to the two was an older woman who looked to be in her sixties, with graying brown hair tied up into a tight bun, with a pair of dark black sunglasses perched on her nose and was carrying a walking stick in one hand.

The two women had arrived in England early that morning after taking catching a late flight from their home in New Orleans, after Irene had gotten a vision of a certain black haired green eyed boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead living in an orphanage, and had insisted that they come and get him and bring him home with them to live in New Orleans.

The only thing the older woman would tell Raven was that the boy would have a special talent that would be important to the plans they had been working on for the past year with Magneto, and that it was imperative that they go get him now before it was too late.

After getting a few hours of rest in a hotel, they had set out into the streets of London, checking out every single orphanage in London before coming across Lady Pembroke's and hit jackpot.

They had arrived over an half and hour ago, and after giving a description of the child they were looking for, they were informed that they had him, and now the two women were simply just observing him from the outside the playground area in the back of the orphanage, while one of the caretakers went to get him.

"Calm down, Raven. If the child has the lightning bolt shaped scar, then he _definitely_ is the one we've been searching for all day." the older woman, Irene, said as she gently patted Raven on the shoulder in a reassuring way, as she reached up to pull off her sunglasses, revealing her unseeing blank blue eyes and rubbed them tiredly for a moment, before returning the glasses a few seconds later, "Have I _ever_ been wrong before when it comes to my visions, Raven? Besides, I think little Marie here would enjoy having a little brother or sister to play with."

"_Never_, I'll admit, but there is _always_ a first time you know." Raven said teasingly before letting out a loud sigh as she glance at her companion, then down at the little girl who was with them with a worried look on her face, before bending down to pick her up and tickled her, causing the little girl to giggle as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "I'm sorry for questioning you, old friend. But it just feels _odd_ being back in England after so long."

"It's been exactly twenty-two years since you left here hasn't it?" Irene asked as she turned her head to look at her long time friend with open curiosity, "You made a right decision in leaving here during that war you told me about."

"That was one of the reasons why I left. That stupid war was worse than anything the _normal_ humans could have come up with, so I had to cut my losses and left. I mostly left to protect the daughter I left behind all those years ago, because of that stupid war." Raven said as she looked down at the little girl in her arms, as she let out a soft sigh as she turned her gaze back towards the playground, and saw one of the caretakers come along and take Harry away, "I left her in the custody of her father's relatives and hadn't been in contact with them since then, so by now she'd be almost twenty-one years old by now."

"Maybe we should look them up while we are in England, to see how your daughter is doing," Irene said with a sage smile on her features as she turned her unblinking gaze back towards the playground as the sound of childish laughter caught her attention for a moment, "From the way you described her in the past, I'll bet your daughter looks a lot like you do now."

"I don't think so Irene. There wouldn't be a point to it after all these years, so I'm not even going to bother trying," Raven said with a sigh as a downhearted look appeared on her features, as she looked around for a moment, "I seriously doubt they told her she was adopted, she probably wouldn't appreciate a strange woman coming into her life and claiming to be her mother."

Before the older woman could say anything, they both became distracted by the sound of someone clearing their throat to get their attention, before the other person spoke up.

"Mrs. Darkholme? Ms. Adler?"

Hearing the familiar voice of the headmistress of the orphanage the two women turned around to see that she was standing a few feet behind them with an expectant look on her features, while clasping a small folder in her hands.

"Yes, Mrs. Quint? What is it?" Raven asked politely as she shifted Marie in her arms for a moment to get a better hold on her, as she waited for the other woman to speak up.

"Please, call me Elisa. The background checks you gave me look fine, so if you've really made your decision about little Harry," Elisa said, smiling brightly at the other two women, as she gestured for them to follow her back into the building, and started walking away from them, "the two of you can follow me to my office, and we can fill out the paperwork, and you can take him home with you today."

"Come on Raven, let's go. The sooner we get the paperwork filled out," Irene said as gently pushed the redhead in the direction she had heard the headmistresses' voice in, as she slipped her arm into Raven's so that the redhead could lead her back inside, "the sooner we can take the boy back home with us to New Orleans."

"All right," Raven said as she gently took Irene's arm into her own with her free arm, and led the older woman than the walkway leading back into the building, "We might as well get this over with shall we?"

* * *

A few minutes later found the ladies in Mrs. Quint's office, as the headmistress pulled out legal papers and had both women sign, naming them both as guardians of Harry.

"Is there anything you could tell us about Harry that we should know about, Elisa? Any medical problems or something along those lines?" Irene asked as she settled back in her chair with Marie sitting in her lap, as Raven finished signing the rest of the adoption papers, "Do you know anything of his background, or how he got that strange scar on his forehead?"

"Well for one thing, Harry is perfectly healthy in every way, though he seems a bit depressed and moody, and barely interacts with the other children here. We don't really know much about Harry other than his first name and his birthday." Elisa said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as a saddened look appeared on her features as she remembered the reason why the boy was there to begin with, as she started telling them what she knew, while omitting certain details of his parents death, "Someone dropped him off on the front doorstep of the orphanage back on November first with just a note, that had his first name and birthday on it, and explained that his parents had been killed in a traffic accident the night before which left him with that scar. Whoever left him here didn't want to take him in after he was left in their custody, so they dumped him here."

"That's horrible! It's a shame that people like his former guardians are around in this day and age," Irene exclaimed as she heard Elisa's explanation about Harry, while a small frown appeared on Raven's features at the news, as a thoughtful look appeared on her features as she listened to the conversation, as she handed over the signed forms, "How's he been adjusting to living here at your orphanage since then?"

"He's doing better now, though he cried a lot once he realized that his parents weren't coming back for him, plus mostly shy around strangers," Elisa said with a sad smile on her features, as she stared at the other two women, as she took the forms back and put them in a folder, before turning her attention on the other two women once more as they awaited Harry's arrival, "Though I have to warn you that some nights he wakes up screaming because of nightmares. The doctors we've taken him to say that he's still traumatized over the accident that took his parents away."

"It's alright with us," Raven said dismissively as she stared back at the headmistress, as she reached over at took Marie out of Irene's arms and set the little girl in her own, "We have experience with dealing with cases like Harry, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Just then a loud knocking could be heard, and Elisa told whoever it was to enter, and one of the caretakers entered the room holding Harry's hand as he walked in with her on wobbly legs. Raven and Irene could here the other woman talking soothingly to the young boy who was crying a bit, and was clinging tightly to the woman's skirts with his free hand as he tried to bury his face in their folds.

"Harry, it's alright, sweetie," The woman was saying as she tried to calm the toddler down, as she tried to get him to pull away from her skirts, as she glanced up at the gathered people in the room, "Come on and look, there's some people here to meet you."

After a few seconds, Harry finally looked up at the woman's insistence as tears continued to run down his eyes as he maintained his death grip on the woman's skirts, as his eyes scanned the room for a second before he spied Raven seated in front of the headmistresses desk, and his eyes seemed to light up with recognition and delight, as he immediately pulled free from his caretakers grip.

"_MOMMY!!_" Harry cried out happily, startling everyone in the room as they watched him with wide eyes, as he took a few stumbling steps towards Raven, with his arms spread wide like he was expecting her to pick him up, "Mommy!"

'_What's going on? Does he really recognize me somehow, but he shouldn't. I've never though seen him before today..._' Raven was already standing up from her chair as she stared down at the raven haired boy, confusion filling her as she wondered why he was calling her his mother already after just meeting her, yet from the look on his face, it seemed like he actually seemed to recognize her, '_Unless could he be..._'

A huge smile appeared on Harry's face as he saw his 'Mommy' get up from her chair, and he took another step in Raven's direction, only to have his foot get caught on the edge of the rug and was sent flying, landing face first on the rug. After a few seconds, he sat back up and burst into tears once more, as his wails seemed to echo in the room, as he raised his hands to hold his head.

Raven started to make her way towards Harry to pick him up, when the room suddenly started shaking as the windows and tea cups they had been drinking from suddenly cracked then shattered, sending broken shards of broken glass flying everywhere.

"What's going on?!" Elisa demanded as panic filled her voice as she struggled to stand up, but found it hard to do because of the shaking room, "Are we having an earthquake?!"

"Oh Harry," the caseworker who had brought the toddler into the room said, as she stepped forward to pick him up and try and him calm down, only to have Raven beat her as the redhead reached the child within seconds and had scooped him up into her arms, and was already rocking him in her arms while making soothing sounds to him.

As he was picked up, Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Raven's neck as he held onto her, as he continued to cry, burying his face in Raven's neck as his tears soaked her shirt, as his cries started to come to a stop, as the room stopped shaking.

"There now, Harry, you're a big boy," Raven said as she gently patted his back, before pulling him away and held him at arms length so that she could get a better look at him, "and that fall couldn't have hurt that much to be putting up such a big fuss. There's no reason to be crying."

"Mama?" Harry asked timidly, as he sniffled a bit as he pulled away from Raven, so he could get a better look at her, as tears continued to pour down his cheeks, as he reached up with one hand to lightly pat on her the face, as a bright smile appeared on his features as he stared up at her, as he started chattering excitedly.

Shifting Harry's smaller frame in her arms so that she could get a better grip on him, as Raven looked down at the toddler in her arms, she could almost feel her heart stop as she stared down into dark green eyes with a golden glint in them that was already fading, that reminded her of her own eyes while growing up back before her mutant powers had fully activated and they had turned completely golden.

'_Damn it! Why does he have the exact same eyes as mine? I'm the only one left from my family here in England, except for..._' Raven thought silently to herself as she started walking back to her seat, and sat down, in her chair and placed the toddler in her lap with her arms around him, as she frowned a bit in thought, then mentally cursed to herself, '_Now I have a bad feeling. If this kids mother is who I think it is, then it means that my daughters dead..._'

"Mrs. Darkolme?" Elisa called bringing the redheads attention back towards the headmistress, only to find the other woman staring at her worriedly, as Raven returned to her seat with Harry in her arms, "Is Harry all right? He's not too badly hurt from his fall I hope?"

"He's just fine." Raven said as she turned her gaze back on the headmistress, while gently still patting the one year old back, as he clung to her like he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon, "The fall probably just startled him more than it hurt."

"It's strange that he latched onto you so quickly," Elisa said as a thoughtful look appeared on her features as she stared at the two for a moment, "And instantly called you his 'mama' as soon as saw you."

"Maybe I just have a passing similarity to whoever his mother was. Maybe his mother had red hair and green eyes like mine." Raven said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she glanced down at Harry's head, as he shifted a bit to look up at her, "He's still young enough to make that kind of mistake, I would think, because I haven't been in England in many years."

"You're probably right about that, though I'm glad to see such a positive reaction from him," Elisa said as a bright smile appeared on her features as she saw how happy Harry seemed to be with Raven, which was a miracle seeing how sullen and moody the boy had been over the past few months.

Standing up and pushing her chair back from the desk, Elisa walked over to the nearby filing cabinet and stuck the folder with Harry's adoption paper forms that Raven had filled out inside, then opened up another drawer and pulled out a smaller folder, and brought it over to the desk and placed it in front of Raven.

"Before you go here's a copy of Harry's medical records and a birth certificate the doctor who treated him made for us," Elisa said as she took her seat again, as she watched as Raven reached out and took the folder and opened it to look it over, "Now that the paperwork has been signed, you are free to take Harry home with you right now."

"Thank you we'll be doing that right now," Irene said as she started to sit up straighter in her chair, as she placed Marie on the floor in between her and Raven's chairs, when Raven spoke up once more.

"Before we go, I'd like to know if it would be possible for us to change his name before we go?" Raven said as she held the squirming one year old her arms, as she looked down at him with a thoughtful look on her features as she looked at the birth certificate, and removed it and handed it back over to Elisa, "I'd like to give him a new name."

"Yes it'll be fine if you want to change his name or add onto it," Elisa said as she pulled out a pen, "Is there any particular name you would like to give him?"

"I want to rename him Damien and make it his first name." Raven said after a few seconds of thinking it over, as she took another look down at Harry, who was starting to drift off to sleep in her arms, "We'll keep Harry as his middle name."

"That's fine with me. Damien sounds like a perfect name for him" Elisa said as she wrote down the new information for the adoption papers, as a bright smile appeared on her face as she saw how well Harry seemed to be getting with his new family, "So from now on he'll be known as Damien Harry Darkolme."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think of my story so far? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. This is my first _**Harry Potter**_ and _**X-Men**_ fanfic, and I hope you all like it. If you want an update I need about ten or more reviews. A little warning though: Extremely _**rude**_ and _**mean**_ Flame reviews _won't_ be tolerated.

For those who don't already know this, the reason I'm calling Mystique 'Raven Darkolme' because I think in the comic books and cartoons, that's supposed to be what her real name is. And did anyone notice the small 'hints' I've been laying down in this story, that all lead up to Mystique's first meeting with Harry?

I've had this idea running through my mind for a long time, and finally decided to put it all down to paper to see what everyone thought of it. I've already decided on what his power(s) are going to be, and lets say that it'll be more than one. He'll almost be like Xavier's son, Legion.

Before anyone asks about why Harry's seemed to be asleep during the whole time Vernon was yelling about him being there, let's just say he had a strong sleep spell put on him by Dumbledore, so he wouldn't wake up for a few hours no matter how noisy it might have gotten.


	2. Chapter 1: A Boy Lost and Then Found

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**X-Men: Evolution**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ The _**X-Men: Evolution**_ part of the timeline takes place fourteen years before the start X-Men Evolution, and Harry will be two years younger than Kurt and Rogue who are both three at this time, and during what would have been Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

_**Summary:**_ _**(X-MenEvo crossover)**_ What if, Harry Potter was abandoned by the Dursley's and was shipped off to an orphanage the same day he arrived on their doorstep, and was later adopted by a certain blue skinned shape shifter?

**Glossary:**  
"_**§§ §§**_" - Parseltongue

**Tempest Mage**  
Chapter 1: A Boy Lost and Then Found  
By: Sakura Lisel

_**-July 24, 1995, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-**_

It was close to midnight in Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore was wide awake and not a very happy man.

In fact, he was livid. It has been nearly fourteen years since the fall of Lord Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter, and the disappearance of the Wizarding world's savior. Everyone in the magical community was searching for the Boy Who Lived after his disappearance from his relatives household on the morning of November 1, 1981, after the Dursley's had taken him to an orphanage and abandoned him there instead of taking him in and raising him as they had been expected to do.

Five months after he'd left Harry Potter with his muggle relatives, Albus had just come back from a trip abroad in time to get a fire call from Mrs. Figg, an elderly woman, who was a Squib, who was supposed to be keeping an eye on young Harry Potter for him while he was at his relatives home, since she was already living in that location, and it had recently come to her attention that Harry Potter wasn't even living at his relatives household.

It had been nearly two months since Potter had been left at his relatives household, and she had never once seen the boy even before the Dursley's had left on their vacation, and since nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening at the Dursley household, she had decided that they must have been keeping him indoors for some reason.

Further investigation later turned out that two weeks after abandoning Harry, the Dursley's had taken off to visit Vernon's sister and take care of her after she had taken a nasty spill in her home that left her with a broken leg, and had been away from four and a half months.

Mrs. Figg still hadn't reported anything because she had thought that the Dursley's had taken Harry with them on their trip, and had thought the boy would be safe for the time being. When the family finally returned from their trip, she had gone over under the pretense of welcoming them back home and had only saw signs of one child being with the Dursleys, and had immediately rushed back to her home to report it to Albus.

As soon as he heard what she had to say, he'd rushed over to the Dursley's house to find out for himself what had happened to the boy. After ringing the doorbell, Petunia was the one to answer the door, and after telling her that he was there to check up on Harry Potter, her face had turned red as shrieked at him saying that there was no one by that name living there, and told him to leave before she called the police before slamming the door in his face, and locking it.

It had taken a simple flick of his wand to get the door open again, and Albus had let himself inside to find Petunia rushing towards a nearby playpen where an infant boy who looked like he was the size of a beach ball was screaming for attention.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"What the _hell_ do you _think_ your doing?!" Petunia screeched as she spun around on her heel after hearing the front door open and close only to see the wizard who she'd shut the door on striding towards her, as she stood in front of the playpen protectively, "I won't stand for this!! This is breaking and entering, and you freaks think you can get away with anything just because you have magic..."

"Mrs. Dursley, I'll advise you to calm down for the time being," Albus said calmly as he looked around at the cozy looking home, before turning his gaze back on the younger woman as she glared hatefully back at him, "All I want to know is where your nephew is and check on his well being, then I'll be on my way. My name is..."

"Don't bother, I remember exactly who you are. You're the headmaster," Petunia snapped as she glared angrily at Dumbledore as she gave his choice in cloth a pointed disapproving look filled contempt before she turned her gaze turned back up to look at him, "of that freakish magic school my sister went to when we children. This family went downhill, ever since her acceptance letter came"

A slight frown creased Albus's features as he listened to Petunia's ranting for a few seconds before he started to lift a hand to silence her, when the sound of thudding footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs, moments before a lumbering overweight man came downstairs, as he eyed first his wife then the stranger with a critical eye.

"Pet, what's going on down here? I could hear you yelling from all the way upstairs?" Vernon demanded as he turned an accusing look at the elderly man, "And who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my house?!"

"This man is Albus Dumbledore, Vernon," Petunia said with a scathing tone in her voice, speaking up before Albus could answer for himself, as she glared at Dumbledore angrily as she sidled up next to her husband, "He runs that freak school my sister went to years ago. He's here looking for the boy."

"Oh really? Then your too late, Dumbledore, cause the boy doesn't live here. We got rid of him a long time ago," Vernon said as he turned his full attention on the older man as his expression hardened as he glared angrily at Albus, as his face started to turn red in his anger, "If you had shown up a few months ago, you could have taken him back."

"He's not living here? What do you mean by you got rid of him?" Albus demanded, his voice sounding incredulous as he stared at the woman before him, "Where is he, and what did you do with him?"

"You _won't_ be finding the brat around _here_, that's for sure. He _hasn't_ lived in this house since the day you _dumped_ him on our doorstep," Petunia said with a smug look on her features as she stared back at Dumbledore with a defiant look on her face, as she turned away to go pick up Dudley out of his playpen, and balanced his ungainly form on her hip as she turned back to the men, "We sent the brat packing the very _same_ day you left him here. We _didn't_ want him, so we dropped him off at an orphanage where his sort belongs."

Albus was completely floored by this latest development as he stared incredulously at the woman before him as her words sunk in, as the twinkle in his glasses came to a screeching halt.

"Do the two of you even _realize_ what you've done?!" Albus demanded as he continued to stare incredulously at the couple, "You've ruined everything!"

"We didn't want the boy, and since none of you bothered to wait around to talk to us in person and 'ask' us if we'd take him in," Vernon stated, as his features darkened a bit as he glared at Dumbledore as the sat in front of her, as he glanced worriedly at Petunia and Dudley, who had taken a seat next to him and had placed on her lap as she played with him to keep him quiet, "we would have flat out refused to your faces and handed him back to you. Since you left us with no other options, we took the only recourse we could see, by getting rid of him."

"I _don't_ understand. Didn't you read my letter that I left with him?" Albus demanded as he openly glared at Petunia as she stared back at him with a defiant look on her features, as she glanced worriedly at her husband for support, "It was _imperative_ for his safety as well as your family's own that he remain with you."

"Vernon and I didn't care. We never _agreed_ to take the boy in. You freaks just _assumed_ that we would and didn't even _bother_ to come check on him until now. Whatever goes on in that world of _yours_ has _nothing_ to do with us. I _never_ wanted _anything_ to do with my sister after she started going to your school. I cut off all ties with her, when our parents were _murdered_," Petunia said, looked up from Dudley to look back at Dumbledore as he visibly fumed in his seat, as she shifted nervously in her own, as a determined look appeared on her features, "by _your_ kind and she chose to stay with you freaks and continue to learn your unnatural way of life instead of honoring our parents memory by leaving it all behind. I wanted _nothing_ more to do with _any_ of you _freaks_ and that includes taking in the child of my dead sister who probably would have grown up to be just like his parents."

"I can't _believe_ that I didn't foresee this happening. I knew of the animosity you seemed to harbor for Lily, but I didn't think it would go so far to hold it against an innocent child," Albus said as a frown appeared on his wizened features as a thoughtful look appeared on his features as he eyed the couple with a disapproving look, "I _truly_ hoped that you wouldn't pass judgment on her child, and take him into your home and raise him as your own, if not for _his_ sake then for your families because of the protection words I had set up."

"Well _obviously_ you thought wrong, or else we wouldn't even be having this conversation. I would have never let anything of Lily's live in my house for any length of time, and besides even if I had taken him in," Petunia said with smug look on her features as she stared over at Dumbledore, as her eyes narrowed a bit in thought as she continued speaking, "your stupid 'blood protection' spells probably wouldn't have even worked here, so keeping him here would have been a _waste_ of our time, and would have put _my_ family in constant danger."

"What do you mean the blood protection spells wouldn't have worked?" Albus demanded, his eyes widened a bit at what she had just said, as a suspicious look appeared on his features, "Young lady, you know nothing about the workings of magic to make that kind of statement about the spell that was used, so why do you say it?"

"You said it yourself in that letter you left behind. The way _I_ see it, in order for that blood protection spell of yours to work, Harry _had_ to be related to _my_ side of the family by blood, didn't he?" Petunia said, as she turned her attention back on Dumbledore, then continued speaking as soon as the older man nodded his head in confirmation to her words, "Well then, _there's_ the problem with that little _spell_ of yours. Lily _may_ have been my sister, but we shared no blood between us. My parents adopted her into our family when she was a baby, so protecting him is _not_ my responsibility."

"I never heard of this before," Albus stated, as shock filled his voice as he listened to Petunia's explanation, paling slightly as he realized what it meant, "This is the first time I'm hearing about Lily being adopted."

"I'm _surprised_ that Lily didn't tell you. Or that husband of hers for that matter. We didn't find out that she was adopted, until shortly after our parents will was read," Petunia said as she stood up from her chair, while hugging tightly onto Dudley, as she started walking towards the staircase, "and they _confessed_ to the whole sordid secret that they've been harboring all these years. So it's no skin off _my back_ if that boy of hers is _unprotected_ or not if it'll keep _my_ family alive."

"We have more than enough problems to deal with ourselves, and we don't need the added problem of raising one of you freaks," Vernon said determinately, as he crossed his arms over his chest as he glowered once more at Dumbledore, "Since you left us no other option or a way to contact you, we only did as we saw fit with the boy as his appointed guardians. If he's gotten adopted by now, he's someone else's problem now, so don't expect us to take him back if you found him, because we won't."

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

It had taken awhile, but Albus had finally gotten Vernon to tell him what he knew about Harry's current whereabouts, Albus had rushed to Lady Pembroke's orphanage in hopes of retrieving Harry and returning with him to Hogwarts where he would try and figure out where to place the boy until he could convince the Dursley's to take the boy in.

But by the time he reached the orphanage and given a description of the boy, he'd been informed that Harry had recently been adopted over a week earlier, and despite the arguments he had given the headmistress on the matter, he had been refused the information needed to find Harry in order to give him back to his rightful family.

Upon mentioning his old family, the headmistress had gotten angry at Albus had been given an earful by the headmistress of the orphanage about how Harry had been treated by his relatives, explaining away how she'd found him abandoned on the orphanages doorstep with just a note with his name and birth date.

She also informed him that even if Harry was still living in the orphanage she wouldn't have let him go back to the Dursley's, because she was sure that if they were so quick to abandon him one time, then they were sure to do it again, and proceeded to have Albus forcibly be escorted off the premises.

Once he had left Lady Pembroke's, he apparated back to Hogwarts and called an emergency Order of the Phoenix meeting, something he'd been hoping to not have to do in a long time since Lord Voldemorts defeat five months earlier.

Within ten minutes, the entire Order had appeared for the meeting which was being held at Hogwarts. Since it was summertime and the school was closed for vacation, they held the meeting inside of the Great Hall, and Albus had proceeded to tell all of them about what had happened to Harry Potter, and they started making plans to start the search for the missing boy.

The wizarding world was in an uproar after the news of their saviors disappearance reached the presses, and everyone was still searching for signs that the Boy Who Lived would appear to save them in their time of need.

For the first seven years since his disappearance, the Ministry had been searching all over Europe fro any signs of the missing boy, but it seemed like Harry Potter had simply disappeared off the face of the Earth.

By the eighth anniversary of Harry's disappearance rolled around, the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had finally called a halt to their search for him, saying that they were wasting valuable resources searching for the boy, resources that could be used to deal with more important Ministry matters.

As far as Fudge was concerned, seven years was more than long enough for them to waste time and funds searching Harry Potter, insisting that the best of England's Aurors couldn't find the boy by now, then they weren't going to find him anytime soon.

By the time what would have been Harry's ninth birthday rolled around, Sirius Black was released with a full pardon from his false imprisonment at Azkaban, after his longtime friend Remus Lupin discovered that a former friend Peter Pettigrew who everyone had believed had been killed at Sirius Blacks hand along with thirteen Muggles and the betrayal of the Potter family, was still alive and hiding out in the Weasely household as a pet of one of the sons.

Remus had been visiting the Weasley's with Dumbledore to discuss what they should do about Harry still being missing and what could be done to find him, when his sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent that he hadn't smelled in years, just as Percy Weasely entered the dining room to get a snack from the kitchen with his pet rat, Scabbers, who was sleeping soundly on Percy's left shoulder.

Remus had taken one look at 'Scabbers' and had instantly recognized the rodent as Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew's animagus form, and had taken Albus and Arthur Weasely aside and told them what he had seen, and the trio set to work making a plan to try and take 'Scabbers' into custody.

Afterwards they managed to talk Percy into handing over Scabbers, and quickly stunned the rodent so he wouldn't try and make a break for it, before casting a spell on him that changed Wormtail back into his human form in front of everyone.

Once he was revived, Peter had panicked and tried to talk his way out of what he had done, after being surrounded with everyone pointing their wands at him, he immediately confessed to everything, including switching Secret Keepers with Sirius and betraying the Potters to Lord Voldemort.

Remus immediately lit into him when he told them that he hadn't had a choice, because Lord Voldemort had threatened his own life if he didn't tell him where the Potters were hiding, and it had taken Severus, Arthur and Kingsley to hold down the enraged werewolf as he tried to pounce the rat and beat him within an inch of his life for betraying all of them.

Once Peter was taken away by Aurors, Remus had immediately broken down in tears as he realized that he'd been blaming the wrong man all these years for what another had done, and blamed himself for thinking the worse of Sirius, as Albus started making preparations to get Sirius released from Azkaban as soon as possible.

Two days later, a pale shaky looking, bedraggled Sirius Black was released from Azkaban shortly after Peter's trial where he was force to confess everything again with Veritaserum, and was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss by the jury.

Once Sirius was cleared of Peter's crimes, he was awarded back all of his families titles and access to his Gringotts family bank vaults, along with a 500,000 galleons compensation fee for the years he'd had to endure at Azkaban because of their mistake.

Once he was Sirius was released from Azkaban, he was instantly transported to St. Mungo's where he was give a checkup and went through psychiatric evaluation to find out just how badly damaged he was after spending nine years in Azkaban and came out with a clean bill of health, much to everyone's surprise.

As soon as he was out of St. Mungo's, Sirius started demanding to know where Harry was, and how soon could they go and get him and bring him home for him to raise, and it was then that he learned that his godson was missing.

Since then, Sirius has been pooling in all of his resources to find Harry, and learn about his whereabouts so he could bring him home where he belonged. Both him and Remus went on trips together to follow up on any leads that came up on possible Harry sightings, but all of them turned out to be false.

When it came time for Harry to come to Hogwarts, everyone in the wizarding world waited with bated breaths, as they waited for news that the Boy Who Lived, or whatever name he was going by now, had accepted his Hogwarts letter and would be coming to school only to have their hopes dashed, as every single Owl that was sent out with Harry's acceptance letter returned within ten to fifteen minutes with the letters unopened.

Four years went by with still no sign of the Boy Who Lived, as more and more acceptance letters were sent out to Harry Potter, only to have them all returned unopened. One Owl that had been sent out had actually taken a lot longer than the others to come back after flying off in no particular direction, but it was back within half an hour with it's letter unopened.

As time went by as Harry Potters continued disappearance caused everyone to worry and wonder if the boy was even still alive, things seemed to go from bad to worse at Hogwarts in the past three years alone.

During what would have been Harry's first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had retrieved the Philosopher's Stone from Nicholas Flamel's bank vault at Gringotts, because there had been rumors that Lord Voldemort's followers might try and steal it to revive their dead lord, and he brought the stone to Hogwarts for safekeeping, only for it to almost be stolen by D.A.D.A. Professor Quirrell, who had been semi possessed by Lord Voldemort who had been attached to the back of Quirrell's head, and hidden underneath a turban that D.A.D.A. professor had constantly worn.

If it wasn't for the quick thinking of a couple of first years named Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasely, who had discovered what was really going on, had managed to save the stone, Lord Voldemort would have been brought back to life. Instead Lord Voldemort fled from Quirrell's body, leaving the wizard in catatonic shock. Quirrell now resided at St. Mungo's psychiatric ward under constant supervision.

During what would have been Harry's second year at Hogwarts, muggleborn students started getting attacked, leaving them petrified with warnings written on the walls about the return of the heir of Slytherin, but it wasn't until Ginny Weasely, one of the new Gryffindor first years and younger sister of Ron Weasely, one of the first years who had helped stop Quirrell and Lord Voldemort, at the school came to him and gave him a journal that belonged to Tom Riddle.

Ginny told him that she had found the book in her cauldron when she had gone shopping for her school supplies with her family, and she explained what had been happening to her since she started writing in it. Once the full story was out, Dumbledore had the book destroyed and the attacks were stopped, and the students who were petrified were given the antidote.

Nothing eventful happened the previous year, except for Remus Lupin and Sirius Black coming to Hogwarts to teach as D.A.D.A. teachers. Then three weeks before the start of summer vacation, one of the students disappeared without a trace during a Hogsmeade trip with her friends. The missing students' dead body was later found several days later, lying outside the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, with barely a mark on her.

A few weeks later, Hogsmeade was attacked by Death Eaters at the start of Summer vacation, leaving thirty-five civilians dead, with fourteen of the victims being children. By the time the Aurors arrived and dealt with the Death Eaters, eight Death Eaters and ten Aurors were lying dead in the streets along with the civilians. Before the remaining Death Eaters apparated away, they announced the return of Lord Voldemort and that all mudbloods, half bloods and blood traitors should beware.

'ter' After that first initial attack, there were long series of attacks by Death Eaters happening nearly every other week, with reported sightings of Lord Voldemort leading some of the attacks, and as the bodies started to pile up, people were starting to demand to know what the Ministry was doing about it, and demanding to know where Harry Potter was.

Sirius and Remus already had plans to return the upcoming semester as teachers to help replace two of the teachers who had been recently killed in a Death Eater recent attack over the summer.

'_I guess there's no other choice now, with so many people dying at the hands of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Harry is our last hope if the wizarding world is to survive,_' Dumbledore thought silently to himself, as he pulled out Harry's latest acceptance letter for the school year, and put it in an envelope then quickly wrote a letter on another piece of parchment and put a charm on it, before placing the second letter within the envelope with Hogwarts letter and sealed it, ' _I thought I would give the boy a little more time to enjoy his childhood wherever he is, before I had to resort to this, but these are desperate times now that Tom is back, and Harry is the only one who can beat him._'

"Fawkes, I have a job for you old friend. I need you to find Harry Potter for me." Albus said as he turned to the phoenix as it sat on it's perch, and attached the letters to Fawke's leg, "If anyone can find the boy it's you, sine the rest of us have failed in our search for him."

Fawkes accepted the letter and let out a small thrill before he disappeared in a burst of flame as he left the school in search of Harry Potter.

'_I can only hope now that Fawkes manages to succeed where everything else has failed, because if even he can't find the boy,_' Dumbledore thought silently to himself as he let out a loud sigh as he turned on his heel and walked back to his desk to sit and wait for the fire birds return, '_I can only assume he's dead by now and we have no hope left in saving the magical world._'

* * *

An hour and half later, Dumbledore was starting to drift off to sleep when a flash of light caught his attention and brought him back to full wakefulness, and he turned his gaze back over to Fawke's perch to see that the phoenix was back.

"Welcome back Fawkes. Any luck in finding our missing boy?" Dumbledore asked as he pushed back his chair as he stood up and stretched, as he made his way towards Fawkes perch, and he could see a letter was still attached to Fawkes leg, and he felt a wave of disappointment start to fill him, "Oh so you _didn't_ find him..."

Fawkes let out a small thrill as he simply held out his leg towards Dumbledore as he approached him. As he got closer enough to fully see the letter, Dumbledore realized that the envelope that was attached to Fawkes leg was completely different from the one the phoenix had left with an hour ago, and he felt his hopes rise up once more.

Reaching out for the offered letter, Dumbledore carefully unattached the envelope, taking note that it seemed to be made out of muggle stationary, before tearing it open and pulled out a single piece of paper from within, and quickly read it.

_**To Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall:**_

_**Your stupid phoenix wouldn't leave me alone until I took your letters, and after reading them I have this to say.**_

**_First thing is, my name _ain't _Harry Potter and even if it were, I'm _not _interested in going to your school. Don't _bother _sending anyone to _collect _me to get my Hogwarts supplies, because I've already _graduated _from my old magic school and _really _don't feel the need for the extra schooling in the magical arts, so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone!_**

_**Sincerely Yours,  
D.D.**_

As he reread two more times, Albus felt a smile of satisfaction appear on his face as he realized what the letter meant. The mysterious 'D.D.' could only be one person, since the charm he had placed on the letters before sending Fawkes off with them made it so that no one except Harry Potter would be able to open and read them.

Though he frowned a bit at the part about having already graduated from magic school and not needing more schooling.

'_If what he says is true about going to school already, I wonder which one did he go to?_' Albus wondered as he let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes as he walked back over to his desk and put the letter down as he glanced over to a nearby clock to check the time, and saw how late it was, and decided that it was time for him to go to bed just as a loud yawn escaped from his lips, '_And already graduated from there? Preposterous! The boy can't really think that four years of schooling would gain him enough knowledge in the magic arts._'

'_I'll have to call another emergency Order meeting in the morning, and let everyone know the good news,_' Albus thought silently to himself as he turned away from Fawkes after thanking the phoenix for his help, as he started making his way to his chambers to get some much needed sleep, '_Then send someone over to get the boy and bring him here for training._'

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Notes:**  
You guys! _**whines**_ I have over 700 hits on my stats page since I posted this story, yet I only have _TWELVE_ reviews for the prologue?! _**pouts and sulks in a corner looking all gloomy**_ I see how much I'm wanted around here. I wanted reviews and comments, not an extremely HIGH number of people who've read this story on the stats page... _giggles_ The no 'mean or rude' flames rule still applies.

So what do all of you guys think of the latest chapter of this story?


	3. Chapter 2: Plans Are Made

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**X-Men: Evolution**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ The _**X-Men: Evolution**_ part of the timeline takes place fourteen years before the start X-Men Evolution, and Harry will be two years younger than Kurt and Rogue who are both three at this time.

_**Summary:**_ _**(X-MenEvo crossover)**_ What if, Harry Potter was abandoned by the Dursley's and was shipped off to an orphanage the same day he arrived on their doorstep, and was later adopted by a certain blue skinned shape shifter?

**Glossary:**  
"_**§§ §§**_" - Parseltongue

**Tempest Mage**  
Chapter 2: Plans Are Made  
By: Sakura Lisel

_**-July 25, 1995, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 11:35am**_

Late the next morning found Hogwarts Great Hall filled with Order of the Phoenix members, after being summoned to Hogwarts for an emergency meeting by Dumbledore. Since it was still summer vacation, Dumbledore had decided that Hogwarts Great Hall would be the perfect place to hold the meeting.

When the war with Voldemort had started up again over the summer, the Order of the Phoenix had doubled in size, as most of the newer members were from family's who had gone into hiding under Dumbledore's protection to avoid being killed by the Death Eaters for refusing to join Voldemort's cause.

Some of the order members were busy talking amongst themselves as they all wondered why the headmaster had called them in for a meeting at Hogwarts, in the middle of the day instead of at night like most of their meetings usually took place.

Sirius and Remus were sitting up at the teachers table drinking a cups of coffee while Sirius who was still half asleep, was mumbling about how it was too early for Order meetings, but had only come because Remus had made him get up when Dumbledore's summons had come.

"Everyone, I have some good news that I wish to share with all of you!" Dumbledore announced as soon as it had become quiet within the hall, as everyone turned their full attention on him as he made his announcement, as copies he had made of the letter appeared on the tables in front of everyone, "As you can all see from those letters in front of you, Harry Potter has _finally_ been located late last night, thanks to the help of Fawkes."

Excited murmurs broke out among the Order members as they picked up their copies of Harry's letter as they read it for themselves, though there were some people voicing disapproval over what the letter said.

"How do you know it's even Harry, Albus?" Minerva asked as she glanced over at the headmaster with a concerned look on her face, as she finished reading Damien's letter for herself, "This 'D.D.' person could be just about anyone."

"Very easily, Minerva. I took the precaution of making sure the letters I sent out last night, were charmed so that no one except Mr. Potter or myself would be able to open and read them," Dumbledore said with a triumphant look on his features, as he looked around at the stunned faces of the Order members once more before continuing, "And as this 'D.D.' person was able to open _and_ read the letters, then he _has_ to be none other than our missing Harry Potter."

"What about this nonsense about him already having _graduated_ from Magic School?" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice demanded as he waved his own copy in the air, causing some of the other Order members to voice their own concerns on the subject, as the Auror raised his voice to be heard over everyone else's voices, "If he's _already_ been to magic school, then he'd still be in his fourth year by now, so how could he have graduated already?"

"Though I'm a bit concerned about that one myself, we'll just have to wait and ask Mr. Potter that ourselves when we go get him, Kingsley. If we are to have any _hope_ of winning this war against Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said as a frown appeared on his features at the reminder, before it disappeared and was replaced with a smile as he looked around the room once more, "then we'll have to convince young Harry that it is in his best interests to continue his education here at Hogwarts when the school term starts in a few weeks, so we can properly train him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were busily talking amongst themselves as they half listened to what was happening around them. Sirius had become fully awake after hearing the news about Harry, and listened intently to what Dumbledore had to say, and after reading the letter and hearing about the charm Dumbledore had put on it to confirm whether or not the person who received it was Harry, and Sirius was grinning like both his birthday AND Christmas had come early for him that year, while Remus only looked worried at his friend.

"I can't believe it, Moony! After all this time," Sirius exclaimed excitedly at the idea that he was finally getting his godson back, as he started making mental plans for the boys arrival, "We've finally found Harry, and we can bring him home where he belongs!"

Over the years since Sirius was released from Azkaban and Peter was caught and given the Dementors Kiss, Remus had moved in with Sirius at the Black family home and helped Sirius remodel the place so it wouldn't look as dark and gloomy as it once did. They'd taken down every single of the House Elf head mountings that Sirius' mother had put up over the years and given each elf head a proper burial in the back yard.

There was one elf named Kreacher, still alive after the elder Blacks had passed on, but after having some trouble with the elderly house elf, they'd shipped him off to Hogwarts where he now worked mucking out the Thestral stalls for Hagrid.

As Remus listened to his friend talk, worry filled him once he had learned that Harry was missing Sirius had become way to focused on finding Harry, wanting to be reunited with the boy at all costs, and it started leaving the werewolf worried after awhile.

"Sirius you _must_ realize that Harry probably wouldn't be willing to come live with you when we find him." Remus said with a patient tone in his voice as he looked at his longtime friend worriedly, "He has a _new_ family now that he probably wouldn't want to leave in order to come live with strangers."

"Nonsense, Remus. Harry's _our_ godson, and he belongs right here with us where he belongs. I'm _sure_ once we talk to whoever has him will understand," Sirius said as a determined look appeared on his features as he looked away from his friend for a moment to look over at Dumbledore as the older man continued speaking to the Order members, "Moony, Harry's the _only_ thing we have left of Lily and James, and are you _really_ going to let him go after we've _finally_ found him?"

"No, I'll _admit_ that I'm eager to see him again myself, Padfoot, but I _think_ that you have to face the _reality_ of the current situation," Remus said as a thoughtful look appeared on his face as he saw the stubborn look appear on Sirius' face as he tried to placate his friend, "Even _you_ must realize that after all _these_ years, he's _not_ Harry Potter anymore. He's spent _fourteen_ years with a new family now who _love_ and _care_ for him."

"Look Moony, I..." Sirius started to say, his voice sound exasperated as what Remus was saying started to sink into his mind, as he realized the truth in what Remus was saying, but was stopped in mid-sentence when the werewolf held up a hand to silence him.

"Look _all_ I'm saying, is that if you want to get to know Harry better, you _might_ want to start the relationship off by calling him by his _new_ name," Remus said as he looked back down at the letter that Damien had sent Dumbledore, with a slight frown on his face as he stared at the initials at the bottom of the page and chuckled a bit as he turned his gaze back on Sirius, "That is, at least as soon as we learn _what_ his new name is. I _highly_ doubt that he'll be _willing_ to change it back to the old one."

"...Fine. I'll wait until I actually meet Harry and talk to him before I start making plans about his future..." Sirius said, visibly deflating a bit as he finally saw the truth in his friends words, as he looked away, before a smirk appeared on his face as he looked back at Remus, "But I'm _not_ hope that he will come stay with us, even if it's for short periods of time before he goes back to his _other_ family..."

"I'm hoping too, Padfoot." Remus said, laughing a bit at the look on his friends face, as they went back to listening to what was happening around them as Dumbledore started speaking up again.

* * *

"So why'd you wait until to call all of us in for this meeting, Albus?" Arthur Weasely called out from his seat next to his wife, as he pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time, as he arched an eyebrow at the headmaster, "It's almost twelve o'clock in the afternoon, and we could have gone for him earlier in the morning."

"The reason that I called this meeting so late in the day was because I thought it would be more prudent to do so," Dumbledore said as he folded his hands in front of him on the table, as he looked at Arthur for a moment, before turning his gaze away to look at the gathered people once more, "if we are to make a good impression on Mr. Potter as we try to convince him to return to us. His current location would have made that impossible if we had tried going to him any earlier."

"Why's that, Albus?" Minerva asked, confusion filling her voice as she stared at the headmaster, "If he's somewhere in England then the time shouldn't have mattered in the least."

"I cast a locator spell on the original letter Mr. Potter sent, I've managed to track down where the letter arrived, and it looks like he's in America, in a place called Bayville, New York. If I had called in all of you in any earlier than now," Dumbledore said as he looked around at the gathered witches and wizards, his eyes twinkling a bit, as gasps rang out through the room at the news, "and sent whoever volunteered for the mission off to America to retrieve Mr. Potter, in New York it would have been too late in the hour to be making house calls."

"I don't see why your even bothering, headmaster. _Obviously_ the _rude_ little brat doesn't wish to come to Hogwarts, headmaster, so why even bother making the trip at all?" Severus Snape said, causing everyone to turn their attention on the potions master as he sat at the teachers table, as a sneer appeared on his features, "I can tell already, that he's just like his father, thinking that he's too good to be coming here."

"Be as it may, Severus, Harry _must_ come to Hogwarts whether he _wants_ to or _not_," Albus said as serious look appeared on his face, the twinkle in his glasses disappearing completely as he stared over at the Potions Master, "It's _imperative_ that we keep him safe at all costs until we get him prepared to face You-Know-Who."

Severus scowled a bit at the news, but settled back into his seat without a further word.

"Now then. I'll be leaving within the next fifteen minutes to go retrieve Mr. Potter from his current location and bring him here but," Dumbledore said as he looked around for a moment, before his eyes settled on Sirius and Remus and saw that he had their attention once more, and small smile appeared on the older man's face, "I'll be needing some volunteers who will be willing to come with me bring him home where he belongs so he may begin his schooling."

"Remus and I will go! We owe it to Lily and James memory to go and get Harry," Sirius called out before anyone else could say anything, immediately standing up as he made his announcement, as Remus followed his lead, as he looked around at the gathered Order members as they turned their attention on him, "Harry is _our_ responsibility so _we'll_ be the one to go for him."

"That's fine with me, Sirius, and you are both more than welcome to come," Dumbledore said as he acknowledged what the formed Marauder had just said before turning his gaze to look back among the Order members to see if there were any other volunteers, "Would anyone else wish to accompany us?"

When no one else volunteered to make the trip, Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement to Sirius and Remus for a moment before turning his gaze towards Severus who was looking boredly around the room.

"Severus, I want you to come with us to get Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling a bit when the other man turned to stare at Dumbledore in open shock and disbelief, before the look turned to outraged self righteous anger.

"There's no way in bloody hell, will help get that brat, Headmaster." Snape snapped as he glared at the elderly man in defiance, as he jerked a thumb in Sirius and Remus' direction, "You don't even _need_ me, since you already have _those_ two tagging along to help get the boy."

"Be as it may, we may need the extra help in bringing in young Harry when we find him." Dumbledore said as a slight frown appeared on his features as he stared at the Potions Master and his open defiance, "There's no telling what might happen when we go, so I'm _asking_ you, Severus, to come with us."

"Fine. But let's be quick a about it." Glaring back for a minute, Snape finally looked away and crossed his arms over his chest, "I _do_ have better things to do with my time than go after wayward children on my vacations."

"Good then. This meeting," Dumbledore said, all smiles once more as he turned his gaze back on the group and clapped his hands once, "of the Order of the Phoenix will be adjourned for now. I will keep all of you updated on how everything went."

As soon as the room was vacated, Dumbledore told Sirius, Remus and Severus to start getting ready for the trip and to meet back at his office, before leaving the Great Hall himself and heads straight for his office to make his own preparations.

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Notes:**  
Sorry guys for taking so long to update this story, but I've been busy, plus I've just giving my brain a break from this story for awhile. _**lol**_ I was working on a different version chapter 2, which is over seven pages long, when I came up with this one instead. The chapter I worked on wound up being moved up to becoming Chapter 3 instead, and it _might_ be up in a couple of days or so.

Anyways, Damien's going to finally be making his appearance in this story next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy the new and improved, super powered Harry Potter that I came up with.

If anyone is wondering why I had Dumbledore start the meeting at 11:35am, is because I did some checking on time zones, and England's five hours ahead of New York. As _tempting_ as it was, if I had them go after Harry any earlier than 11 o'clock then sent them to get Harry, the order would have to be dealing with a bunch of majorly _super_ cranky super powered teenagers, who haven't gotten enough sleep. _lol_ I'm not _that_ cruel.


	4. Chapter 3: The Past Catches Up

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**X-Men: Evolution**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ The _**X-Men: Evolution**_ part of the timeline takes place fourteen years before the start X-Men Evolution, and Harry will be two years younger than Kurt and Rogue who are both three at this time.

_**Summary:**_ _**(X-MenEvo crossover)**_ What if, Harry Potter was abandoned by the Dursley's and was shipped off to an orphanage the same day he arrived on their doorstep, and was later adopted by a certain blue skinned shape shifter?

**Glossary:**  
"_**§§ §§**_" - Parseltongue

**Age's of Current Characters:**  
Lance – Avalanche - 18 years old  
Pietro - Quicksilver - 18 years old  
Wanda – Scarlet Witch - 18 years old  
Kurt - Nightcrawler - 17 years old  
Marie - Rogue - 17 years old  
Fred - Blob – 17 years old  
Todd - Toad – 16 years old  
Tabitha - Meltdown – 16 years old  
Kyle Gibney - Wild Child - 15 years old  
Illyana – Magik - 15 years old  
Damien - Tempest - 14 ½ years old

**Tempest Mage**  
Chapter 3: The Past Catches Up  
By: Sakura Lisel

Damien Harry Darkolme or 'Rie' as he was known to his friends, and better known as Tempest, was fourteen and a half years old and one of the newest member of the Brotherhood, having moved into the Brotherhood mansion a few months ago.

He had short medium length black hair with red highlights in it that hung just barely past his shoulders in a ponytail, with bright green eyes that almost had a golden cast to them when the light hit them.

He was dressed in a pair blue jeans with a black hoodie sweatshirt with a flaming skull on the back and front, with a red headband wrapped around his forehead that covered up his scar, while on his feet were a pair of black army boots. Hanging from both of his ears were a pair of small gold looped earrings, and perched on his nose was a pair of eyeglasses with red rims, though sometimes wore contact lens when he was working on projects.

Years ago, shortly after his muggle adoption in England, Mystique cast a _**Famalius**_ spell on him to find out if he was indeed related to her, the results of the test came out positive to show that at least one of the boy's parents was related to her by blood, she put him through a blood adoption so that he was now legally hers in all ways in the eyes of the wizarding community, in case anyone from his unknown past came looking for him and tried to lay a claim on him, which resulted in him getting the red streaks in his hair, and bringing out the gold in his eyes.

One of the side effects of the blood adoption was that whenever he showed extreme emotions or was using his powers, the green in his eyes would turn completely golden and would stay that way for a few hours before returning to normal, so he had his eyeglasses and contact lens charmed to that whenever his eyes became golden, the glasses and contacts would make his eyes look their normal green color when he was out in public.

Once they had reached the states, Mystique had then proceeded to the nearest Muggle hospital to get the lightning bolt scar covered up through surgery. Afterwards she made Irene Adler his godmother and both Eric Lehnsherr, aka Magneto, and Victor Creed, aka Sabertooth, were named as his godfathers.

Once reaching New Orleans, both him and Marie were spoiled rotten by both Irene and Mystique, and spent his formative years growing up in New Orleans under the care of Irene Adler, and his mother/grandmother Raven Darkolme, who he sometimes called 'grams' or 'granny' just to annoy her when they weren't around outsiders.

When it turned out that Damien was a wizard as well as a mutant, Mystique set to work training him in everything she knew about the wizarding world and magic, teaching him how to do simple spells and potions while still training him to control his growing mutant powers.

The first sign of his magic was when he was five years old, Mystique had reluctantly left him in the care of Sabertooth while she and Magneto had gone a mission to recruit more mutants to their cause, and came back to headquarters a few hours later to find the living room completely thrashed, and a struggling Sabertooth hanging upside down bound and gagged by invisible magical ropes while Damien was busy eating a bag of chips on the couch while watching Sesame Street on TV.

It had taken Mystique nearly half an hour to dispel the ropes, causing the feral mutant to fall face first to the ground. As soon as he was back on his feet, It had taken Magneto and a few others to take down the enraged mutant and lock him in a holding cell for a few days until he cooled off, when he tried to pounce Damien with his claws out.

When Damien was questioned about how he'd done it, Damien had put on a innocent act, as he pointed his infamous teary puppy dog eyed look on his grandmother, while all the while wearing a familiar smirk that normally would be seen on Mystique's own features when she's done something bad, and simply said that he'd seen her do it, and had tried it out on Sabertooth because he'd been bored, and Sabertooth had been an easy target at the time to try it out on because he'd been mean to him.

In the months that followed since what everyone now called 'The Incident', Sabertooth had still refused to say exactly what happened between Damien and himself the day he wound up hanging upside down, but could be seen snarling and throwing dark looks at Damien, who now tagged along with him everywhere the feral mutant went whenever Mystique brought him over to Magneto's headquarters, but since he was banned from harming the kid in anyway that'd leave him permanently maimed or leave him with lasting scars, he had to put up with having a second shadow around, though after awhile the two of them had managed to become close friends over the years since then.

Whenever Sabertooth wasn't around when Mystique brought him over, Damien would hang out with Magneto's twin children, Pietro and Wanda, with the trio became close friends over the years, and Wanda and Pietro started considering Damien as their little brother and were overprotective of him.

When Damien was six years old he first started showing signs of his mutant powers, giving him control of the four elements.

The first sign of his powers awakening was when he had suddenly gotten sick for no reason at all one night with a high fever, and had to send Marie away to stay with a friend for the night so she wouldn't catch whatever Damien had.

Both Irene and Mystique spent the entire night taking care of him trying to bring his fever down, and during one of his fever induced nightmares made a huge wind to pick up inside of his bedroom, that almost knocked the two women off their feet, and sent them out of the room.

The winds didn't stop until nearly hour later, and by that time the temperature inside his bedroom had gone from being cool thanks to the winds, it was now going up to sweltering degrees making it feel like an oven, and a few of the toys in the room caught on fire.

Once he got over his cold, Mystique immediately started training him to try and control his powers with Magneto's help, and as his powers grew they discovered that he had control over the Earth and Water elements as well.

When he was seven years old, he started attending Madame Lafayette's School of Magic. Madame Lafayette's was a school that specialized in teaching it's students in everything they needed to know that would let them make it in both the magical and muggle world, and had classes that thought subjects from both worlds.

Acing all of the courses that were set before him over the years with both Raven and Irene's help, while taking special classes that helped him manage his mutant powers over the elements.

Damien was offered the chance to be able to graduate early from the school, instead of completing the remaining three years of school, and immediately took up the offer. Within a few weeks of grueling testing, he was soon walking down the aisle to receive his diploma from his old headmistress one week before the start of summer vacation, and Mystique had him emancipated in both the muggle and wizarding worlds as a graduation present.

After school let out for the summer, Damien had been back home with his Aunt Irene for a few days when a terrible rainstorm hit his hometown, and the ceiling started leaking and flooded most of the top floors, leaving the duo out of a home until the repairs on the house could be finished.

Mystique had arrived at their home in no time and immediately shipped both him and Irene off to Bayville so that they wouldn't be underfoot during the construction, while Mystique herself stayed behind in New Orleans to help keep an eye on the construction to make sure nothing went wrong.

Once he reached Bayville, he moved into the Darkolme/Brotherhood mansion and hit it off pretty well with all of the inhabitants of the household, and after the first few weeks in Bayville, Damien decided that he liked living Bayville and wanted to stay there for awhile longer before heading back to New Orleans, whenever the house repairs were finished.

When it finally came time for them to go back home to New Orleans once repairs on their home were done, Irene wound up going back by herself, leaving Damien behind to stay at the Darkolme mansion, with the Brotherhood, after he decided that he wanted to stay in Bayville a while longer.

While he was living there, he found out about the rivalry the Brotherhood had with another group of mutants called the X-Men, who living at a nearby boarding school that housed their kind and trained them to control their powers, but the two groups seemed to have called a truce a few months ago after they had been forced to team up to rescue Mystique, Magneto and a man named Charles Xavier who turned out to own the school from some demigod named Apocalypse.

The reunion between Damien and Rogue had gone off well when the Southern bell had found out that her little brother had moved to Bayville, and had introduced him to his older brother/uncle Kurt Wagner, who welcomed the teen with open arms. The trio later had a heated argument over his living conditions, with Kurt and Rogue both wanting him to move into the X-Mansion, but in the end he stayed living at the Darkolme home with the Brotherhood and made trips out to Xavier's every now and again to visit.

* * *

A few weeks after Damien's own arrival at the mansion two more arrivals joined the Brotherhood in the Darkolme mansion, Kyle Gibney, or Wild Child as he was now known as, a blond teenage Feral type mutant, and Illyana Rasputin, aka as Magik or Darkchylde, the younger sister to Colossus who was a member of Magneto's Acolytes team.

Wild Child joined up with the Brotherhood and moved into the mansion at their invitation. He'd been living on the streets for a year after he ran left his old home once his mutant powers had activated and his parents kicked him out. Pietro and Damien had found him one day rummaging through some trash in an alleyway a few houses away from the mansion one day while on their way home from school, and invited him to come live at the mansion after explaining about the Brotherhood, and he hadn't left since.

Illyana was a fifteen year old girl with long blond haired with dark blue eyes, who's mutant powers let her control glowing round disks that allowed anyone who stepped through them to go anywhere in the world, was also a teenage Demon Sorceress and ruler of a demon realm.

A year ago she used to be seven years old, her parents were killed in a car accident the previous year, and she came to live with her older brother Piotr Rasputin, aka Colossus of Magneto's Acolytes.

Shortly after her arrival, because of her unawakened mutant power over the Stepping Disks, she was kidnapped by a demon lord named Belasco who wanted control of her mutant powers for himself, who took her back to his demon realm to be where she spent seven years being trained in the demonic dark arts after a failed rescue attempt by Colossus and the Acolytes.

When she fourteen she had gotten powerful enough Illyana had used her knowledge in the dark arts to challenge and defeat Belasco, and became the new ruler of the demon realm, but chose to finally return home, only to arrive mere minutes after her brother and friends were sent back themselves.

After her return from Limbo, she spent over two and a half months with the Acolytes being trained to better use her mutant powers, before Magneto decided to ship her off to Bayville to live with Mystique's Brotherhood team, with her Piotr visiting every now and again when he had free time.

* * *

_**-July 24, 1995, Bayville, New York – 7:25pm-**_

Damien could be seen trudging up the staircase of Darkolme manor as he headed up to his bedroom after having a tiring day at school and was worn out from everything that had happened.

"Hey, Bebedora, Icarus, I'm home." Damien called out as he pushed open the door that led into his room, he entered and bade a welcome to his two 'roommates' who shared his room, shutting the door behind him as he turned to face them, "_**§§You guys been good while I was gone?§§**_"

Bebedora was a medium sized black snake with golden eyes and a bony V-shaped crest on the center of her forehead, who was under a sunlamp inside of her large aquarium in the far corner of the bedroom, while Icarus was a brown and gold feathered Northern Goshawk with black eyes who was taking a nap on a nearby pedestal next to the window.

Damien had received Icarus a few weeks after his twelfth birthday, after finding Icarus out in the swamps with a broken wing. Icarus was still just a fledgling, barely old enough to be on his own, and by the time his wing was healed, wouldn't return to the wild despite Damien's attempts at releasing him, the two of them had formed a special bond and Icarus became one of Damien's two familiars. He acted as mail carrier, and also had a charm cast on him that allowed him to be able to track Damien wherever he might be.

Bebedora came along a year later after Damien found her in a magical menagerie pet store while picking up his school supplies. Because of her special breed, it had taken a lot of haggling before the shop keeper let them take her. Since then the trio were inseparable, with Bebedora acting as translator for Icarus for Damien whenever the need arose.

"_**§§Bad day, massster?§§**_" Bebedora asked as she raised her head up a bit to watch her human enter the room, though she lazily lowered it once more to rest on her coils "_**§§I'm hungry, can I have sssomething to eat? Anything interesssting happened today?§§**_"

"_**§§Same old, same old, Bebedora. Nothing new happened today.§§**_" Damien said with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked over to nearby mouse cage filled with mice and pulled out two, before walking over to Bebedora's aquarium dropped one of the mice inside, and brought the remaining one to Icarus who quickly snapped it out of his hand and started snacking on it, "_**§§You guys behave yourselves while I was gone?§§**_"

"_**§§We've both been on our bessst behavior, massster,§§**_" Bebedora said as she stalked her meal, who was cowering in a corner of the aquarium trying to look invisible, before finally charging it and snapping it up within seconds, before settling back underneath the warm rays of the sunlamp, as she watched Damien start removing his backpack and shoes, "_**§§Though, Icarusss' has been complaining about being cooped up inssside while you go to ssschool, and wantsss to know if you'll let him out tonight.§§**_"

An indignant squawk could be heard from the mentioned bird, as he glared angrily at the snake.

"_**§§Oh really?§§**_" Damien as he turned his gaze on the hawk who was looking at him expectantly, before a small grin appeared on Damien's face, as he reached over to gently ruffle Icarus's feathers affectionately, and earned himself a happy chirp from the hawk, "Don't worry Icarus, you can go out for a flight right now. I don't think anyone will immediately notice you out there."

Putting on a thick pair of gloves, he moved his left hand so that it was directly under Icarus's feet, and the hawk quickly climbed onto the offered hand, while Damien's other hand was busily undoing the fastenings that kept the hawk on the pedestal.

Once Icarus was free, Damien carried out of his room and back downstairs, as he pulled open the front door and stepped outside into the cooling afternoon air.

"Be back home before morning, you hear me? I don't want you getting lost out here again or somebody taking a shot at ya," Damien said, as he eyed the bird warily as Icarus stared back at him with an intent look on his features, "And leave the house pets alone, I _don't_ want a repeat of the _last_ time you were out?"

After receiving an affirmative squawk from the hawk, Damien released Icarus into the air, and watched the hawk take off and quickly disappear into the darkening sky.

Watching the bird disappear from sight, Damien let out a loud sigh before he turned on his heel and made his way back inside of the house, and shut the door with a loud click.

* * *

Walking into the family room, he found most of the Brotherhood gathered around the small room as they hung out together. Lance and Pietro were busy playing the Mortal Combat 3 game on their Playstation One while Todd was cheering them on and begging for a turn, while Illyana was sitting on the couch talking with Wanda about stuff, so Damien headed over there first. The rest of the Brotherhood had either gone out for the night or cooped themselves up in their rooms.

"Hi ladies, mind if I join you?" Damien said grinning a bit as he took a seat on the other side of Illyana without bothering to wait for an answer as he looked at the two girls as they turned their attention on him, "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing much," Illyana said smiling a bit at Damien as she glanced at Wanda for a moment, "Wanda and I were talking about what we were going to do tomorrow."

"Like what?" Damien asked sounding curious as he looked at the two girls.

"How would you guys like to head off to the beach tomorrow?" Wanda asked, addressing both Damien and other boys that were in the room, "I think we could use the break from the heat we've been having."

"I'm up for it." Damien said, grinning a bit at the idea of the beach, as he leaned back into the cushions as he settled down onto the couch, "I don't have anything planned for tomorrow anyways."

"Good, everyone else has already agreed to go," Illyana said, smiling a bit as she looked back at Damien for a moment before turning her gaze back on Wanda with a knowing look, "The only one's not going are Freddy and Kyle."

"Count me in too!" Todd said, having come over when Damien entered the room, while thinking gleefully to himself, as he glanced sideways at Wanda with an appreciative look on his features, '_Great, I'm gonna see Wanda in a swimsuit! Yes!_'

_**ZAP!**_

"_OW!!!_ What was that for, Wanda?!" Todd whined after getting zapped by one of Wanda's Hex bolts, as he started patting down his smoking clothes for a few seconds, "I didn't do anything!"

"That was for that perverted look on your face that you got when we mentioned the beach, Todd," Wanda scolded as she glared at the other teen in disapproval, as the boy turned a bright shade of red, as she started powering up another Hex bolt, "_Especially_ since you were looking at _me_ when you had it on your face. You were thinking dirty things again weren't you?"

"Who? Me? I wouldn't _dream_ of it, Wanda!" Todd exclaimed raising his hands up as if to defend himself, before just barely dodging another Hex bolt before he hopped away to rejoin Lance and Pietro, who had paused their game to watch the commotion and were laughing their heads off along with Illyana and Damien, "Oh shut up you guys!"

"You should know better by now, Todd," Pietro said as he looked over at his cowering friend as he tried to hide on behind and Lance and him, "that nothing escapes my sisters notice, dude."

"Yeah, yeah. A guy can dream can't he?" Todd said dismissively, before letting out a loud eep when he saw the dark look Wanda was still giving him and quickly shut up.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light that surprised everyone in the room, just as they all heard a soft musical thrill as a red and gold phoenix appeared in a burst of flame on the back of one of the chairs.

"What the hell?!" Lance exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light for a few seconds before it finally died down, and was now gawking at the fire bird sitting on the chair, "What the heck is that thing?!"

"It's a phoenix, though I wonder what it's doing here for," Illyana said as she stood up from the couch with Damien and Wanda as the group all gathered around Fawkes, eyeing the phoenix warily as it stared back at her with it beady black eyes, as his own eyes "I've seen plenty of them back during my days growing up in Limbo."

"Cool a phoenix! So that's what one looks like," Pietro exclaimed, grinning a bit as he looked Fawkes over from top to bottom, when his eyes noticed something tied to its leg, "Hey what's that thing on it's leg?"

"It looks like an envelope, I wonder what's inside it..." Todd said as he started moving closer to Fawkes and started to reach for the letter, only to get his hand pecked by Fawkes sharp beak, "OW! Why you little..."

Ignoring the odd looking boy, Fawkes quickly took to the air and flew over to where Damien was sitting on the couch, and landed on the armrest next to him, as he let out a happy sounding thrill as he held up his leg to Damien so he could take the envelope.

"The letters for me?" Damien asked, curiously as he eyed the phoenix beak warily for a moment before he carefully reached out for the offered leg, and when the bird didn't make any sudden moves to attack his hand, he untied the envelop from it's leg and started looking it over.

It was a beige colored envelope that seemed to be bulging with whatever was inside of it, and on the back of the letter was a green wax seal pressed against the back, that had a picture of a shield with a snake, a gryphon, a badger, and a raven on it, with a capital letter 'H' in the middle.

Frowning a bit, he turned the envelope back around so he could see what was written on the front of the letter and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

_**Mr. Harry James Potter  
Darkolme Mansion, Bayville, New York  
Sitting on black couch in Family Room**_

"What the hell? You made a mistake, phoenix." Damien said as he looked over the weird address labeling on the envelope, before shrugging his shoulders as he glanced at the phoenix and tried to hand it back to Fawkes, "My name's not Harry Potter, so take it back to whoever sent it."

Fawkes simply hopped away from Damien's outstretched hand, as he let out a sad thrill as he looked at Damien for a moment before taking back to the air and landed on the back of one of the other chairs in the room.

Flipping the envelope back around, he put his hand on the seal to pull it off, and as soon as his fingers touched the wax he suddenly felt a tingling sensation go through his body, as a faint glow emitted from the seal and spread to his hands, and he quickly jerked his hand away in surprise as if he'd just been burned, just as the glow faded away.

"What happened?" Wanda demanded, after seeing Damien's reaction to touching the letter when the glow appeared, concern filling her voice as she walked over and took his hand and looked it over for any sign of injury before looking back up at him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Whatever that was didn't hurt me, it just surprised me," Damien said as he snatched his hand back from Wanda's grip, as he glared down at the letter in his lap, "I don't think it was supposed to harm me or anything."

Damien carefully reached for the letter again, poking the seal with one finger, prepared to snatch it back in case the glow came back but nothing happen, so he put his whole hand on the seal and pulled it back without anything else happening.

Pulling open the envelope, he pulled out three folded pieces of paper, and frowning a bit, he set the last two papers down in his lap to read later, while he proceeded to unfold the first one and started reading it to himself.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.**_

_**Sincerely yours,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**_

"So what does it say, Rie?" Todd asked as he took a seat on the couch and scooted over closer to get a look at the letters as Damien picked up the first one and started reading it, while the rest of the Brotherhood gathered around the couch to get a look at the paper, "Anything interesting in there?"

"It's just some acceptance letter to some magic school in England, nothing to get worked up over really," Damien said dismissively, as he frowned down at the letter for a moment, as he tried to decide what to do, as he let Todd take the letter to read for himself, as he picked up another paper and unfolded it, he saw that it was the school supply list that the first letter was talking about, and tossed it aside with barely a glance at it, "since I'm not going to go, plus it _has_ to be a mistake since there's no one here named 'Harry James Potter'."

"For an acceptance letter, it doesn't say much," Wanda said after a few seconds, a slight frown marring her features, as she took the letter from Todd to read with Illyana who had taken a seat next to her, "And it couldn't be a mistake since the bird wouldn't let anyone except you take the letters."

"Who cares sis?" Pietro said as he snatched the letter away from her, and started reading it for himself while Lance looked over his shoulder, "And what's with this 'Harry Potter' crap? You're not him."

"Who knows," Damien said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he turned his attention to the remaining letter and picked it up and started reading it.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**If you are reading this letter, then Fawkes has finally located you after all these years. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. We've been searching for you a long time since discovering your disappearance from your relatives household fourteen years ago, and will be glad to welcome you back into our society.**_

_**Because of the troubling times we are in right now, the letters you have received have been charmed so that no one other than you would be able to open them, and enchanted to send out a signal to us as soon as they have been opened by you.**_

_**You may think that this letter is a prank, but it is far from it. Have you ever seen strange things happen around you while growing up? Things that can not be explained away as being normal? Magic is very real and your birth parents were a witch and wizard in our society, thus making you a wizard yourself.**_

_**There is so much we have to discuss with you concerning your future. I knew both of your parents and was close friends of theirs, when they attended Hogwarts when they were your age, and I hope to see you here come September.**_

_**I can't tell you much in this letter in case it somehow gets intercepted or given to the wrong person, but it is imperative that you come to Hogwarts for your own protection so that we may discuss your place in our world.**_

_**A representative from Hogwarts will be arriving later on at your location to take you to get your school supplies and help reintroduce you to your heritage, as soon as we receive your response.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,  
Albus Wulfric Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

'_So _that's _what that stupid glow was,_' Damien thought silently to himself as he reread the letter a second time, as irritation filled him as he realized what it might mean as his eyes narrowed, '_it was only confirming if I was this Harry Potter person or not before it would let me open it. Then that means..._'

By the time Damien had finished rereading the letter, the other Brotherhood members had started to notice a slight increase in the rooms temperature as the younger boy glared down at the letter in his hands, which was starting to smoke around the edges. Even Fawkes looked a little surprised as he watched Damien's reaction to the letters.

"Uh... Damien? Is there a problem?" Pietro asked, nervously as he stared at the younger boy worriedly.

"Jeez, the nerve of some people." Damien exclaimed in open disbelief as he reread the second letter for a second time to see if he had read it wrong as he felt his temper rise, "Who does he think he is saying that 'someone will be sent to collect me' as if me going to Hogwarts is already a done deal?"

Damien was getting to set fire to the letter when it was snatched out of his hand by Pietro, and the other's gather around to read it.

"Hey give that back!" Damien exclaimed as he leaped to his feet and tried to get the letter back from his friends.

"We only want to see what is it about this letter that's setting you off, Damien," Pietro said as he used his super speed to get out of Damien's reach, while still clutching Dumbledore's letter in his hands, "And we can't do that if your getting ready to burn it."

"So does this mean that you are Harry Potter, if you were able to open that envelope?" Todd asked, confusion filing his voice since he didn't really know all that much about magic, "It recognized you or something?"

"Probably, whoever this Dumbledore guy is," Damien said as he finally managed to snatch the letter back form Pietro and made his way over to a nearby desk and started rummaging through the drawers, "he can now find me wherever I am thanks to that stupid spell he put on the envelope."

"What are you looking for?" Illyana asked from where she was standing.

"This. I need to send a response to these guys don't I? I'm sending my rejection letter to them now," Damien said as he held up a pen and blank sheet of paper, along with a blank envelope, and bent over the desk and started writing, "Might as well get it done now before they decide to send someone for me."

Ten minutes went by after Damien started writing the rejection letter and after throwing away five different versions of the letter he'd started, he was soon finished. Quickly sealing the letter in the envelope he had pulled out, he stood up and moved over to where Fawkes was patiently waiting.

"Here, take this to either Dumbledore or McGonagall, I don't care," Damien said as he tied the letter to Fawkes raised leg, and offered the phoenix a bird treat, which Fawkes gratefully took as allowed Damien to tie the letter to his leg.

Once he was finished, Fawkes gave Damien one last look before he let out a loud screech as he disappeared in a ball of flames.

"Are you sure that you should have rejected going to this Hogwarts school, Damien?" Lance asked as he looked at Damien worriedly, after just reading Dumbledore's letter for himself, "He said that you'd be in danger if you stay here."

"I can take care of myself, and don't need a bunch of magical _flatscans_ 'protecting' me. I don't need to go back I'm not going to enroll," Damien said dismissively as he glanced over at Lance for a moment, before turning away and sat back down on the couch, "into _another_ magic school so soon after I just busted my butt going through the graduation exams at my old school."

"What if they send someone to pick you up anyways?" Illyana asked, as she took a seat next to him.

"I'll deal with it personally if someone shows up." Damien said grinning a bit.

* * *

Awhile later found Damien back in his bedroom as he got ready to bed down for the night. Icarus had returned half an hour ago from his hunting trip and was resting on his perch, and was taking a drink from his water bowl.

Climbing into bed wearing only his boxers, he lay under the covers staring up at the ceiling, as he thought back to the letters he'd received earlier.

'_The way that Dumbledore guy was writing, you'd think he actually expects me to go with whoever he sent here._' he thought silently to himself as he rolled over to his side, as he stared off into space for a few seconds as a thoughtful look appeared on his face, and a frown appeared on his lips, '_Will they accept my rejection letter, or still send someone here? and why do I get the feeling that this isn't the end of it?_'

Coming to a decision, he sat up and kicked off his blanket, he got out of bed and went over to his desk, turning on the desktop lamp as he pulled open one of the drawer and pulled out a pen and some blank paper, and wrote down a quick message.

_**Grams,**_

**_You _have _to come back home quickly. I received two letter's from a magic school in England called Hogwarts, addressed to the name Harry Potter. I've already turned them down, but I have a feeling that they're not going to take no for answer._**

_**I'm sending along a copy of one of the letters I got, and I hope you get back to Bayville soon. It might be a good idea to bring along uncles Vic and Eric too, if they are around.**_

_**See you guys when you get here. **_

_**Love,  
Damien **_

Once he was through, he pulled out Dumbledores letter and cast a duplication spell on the parchment to get a copy of the letter, and stapled the copy to the back of the letter he had just written, then folded up both letters and placed them inside of an envelope, as he turned towards his hawk who was now watching him from it's perch.

"Icarus, I know you must be tired, but could you _please_ take this to grams would ya?" Damien asked as he tied the letter to the hawk's leg, before stepping away from it as he turned to open the window, as he held out a gloved hand towards the hawk to climb on, "If you do this, I promise that I'll treat you to your favorite treat later."

Nodding his head in agreement, Icarus quickly climbed onto Harry's offered hand, and let himself be carried over to the open window, and instantly took off into the night sky, while Damien watched.

As soon as the hawk was out of sight, Damien turned away from the window and headed back to bed, leaving the desk lamp on and the window wide open so that Icarus would be able to find his way back inside.

* * *

_**-July 25, 1995, Bayville, New York – 7:05am-**_

Early the next morning, Damien was still sound asleep in his bed with his bed pillow, his hair untied from it's bindings, as he snuggled underneath the blankets for warmth, when the insistence squawks and hisses from his familiars started to wake him up, causing him to moan as he tried to bury his head underneath his pillow.

"_**§§Massster! Wake up!§§**_" Bebedora demanded as she called out to Damien, and feeling a bit irritated when she saw him try to bury his head under his pillows, _**§§It's important, and you have to wake up right now!§§**_"

"_**§§Bebedora go back to sleep. I had a long night and I want to sleep!§§**_" Damien snapped irritably as he turned over on his side without opening his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep, "_**§§Plus It's too cold and early to wake up now. I'll feed ya later...§§**_"

"_**§§You have to wake up now! Your special alarm ball is blinking off,§§**_ Bebedora said with a slight huff as she raised her head up from her body to look at her master, _**§§You told us to tell you if it ever went off.§§**_"

It took a few seconds for what Bebedora had just said to sink in, before Damien suddenly sat up straight in bed, covers falling to his lap as his eyes widened as he looked around the room until they fastened on his desk where a round crystal was blinking bright purple on the tabletop.

The crystal was a special magical alarm device that Damien had bought a few weeks ago, that was tied into similar crystals that he'd placed around the house on the walls, hanging them above windows, doors, etc. The crystals were used as a warning signal in case anyone tried to break in while the household inhabitants were unaware.

The way the crystals worked was that it would glow white if the intruders were muggles, blue if they were mutants, and bright purple if the intruders had magic, and with the way the ball was glowing now, it was obvious whoever their unwelcome visitors were, they were packing magic.

A very long stream of curses, that would have made his uncle Creed proud if he heard them, or probably cause either his mom or his godmother to ground him until he was an old man, escaped from Damien's lips as he leaped out of bed and ran towards his desk, as he opened up one of the drawers and pulled out his wand, before turning towards the crystal and tapped it with the wand, while muttering a spell.

A few seconds later, a hologram appeared above the crystal to show a replay of the main entrance of the mansion to show the door being opened from the outside as four men in robes and pointed hats let them inside the mansion, with their wands already drawn, as they started looking around the first floor.

Damien couldn't hear what was being said between the intruders, but he could already tell that whatever it was couldn't be any good seeing how they broke into the house while everyone was still asleep.

'_If these guys are burglars there not very good ones, thinking they can get away with breaking in here without notice,_' Damien thought with a slight smirk on his face as he put down his wand next to the crystal, as he reached into one his desk drawers and pulled out a decorated box with runes drawn on the outside and placed it on the table, '_Though thanks to them, since there magical I'm going to get to try out the systems Capture sequence._'

Picking his wand back up, he raised it to the crystal and chanted a spell, and the crystal started glowing a bright dark green color. Smiling a bit Damien turned away from the desk and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants, and pulled them on before reaching for his shoes.

"_**§§Where are you going, massster?§§**_" Bebedora hissed from within her aquarium as she watched her master pull on a pair of shoes once he had his pants on, "_**§§It'sss not sssafe.§§**_"

"_**§§Since I'm awake now. I'm going to go 'greet' our unwelcome guests, Bebedora.§§**_" Damien said, as a slight smirk appeared on his face, as he picked up his wand and the crystal ball from the desk before he started heading for the bedroom door, "_**§§I want to watch what happens in person, and deal with them myself if they somehow get past the system.§§**_"

* * *

_**-July 25, 1995, Bayville, New York – 7:07am-**_

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black appeared outside the Brotherhood mansion with a loud pop at five minutes to seven.

Walking up the steps leading to the front door and ringing the doorbell, they stepped back and waited for someone to come to open the door, but after a few minutes no one came. They pushed the button a few more times but still no one came to open the door for them.

"What's taking them so long?!" Severus snapped impatiently after a few minutes as he scowled darkly at the closed door as he pulled out his wand, "Don't these bloody American's know that they should answer their doors when someone comes calling on them?!"

"Calm down Severus. I believe that it might still be early in the morning here in the colonies," Dumbledore scolded, as a slight frown appeared on his own features as he stared at the closed door, "so everyone in the household could still be asleep, and unable to hear the doorbell."

"So what do you want to do? Do we come back in a couple of hours to talk to them?" Remus said as he took a step back from the front door, "I don't think a few more hours would hurt."

"We don't have time to waste standing outside. If Potter _really_ is living here," Severus said impatiently as he gave a quick wave of his wand and cast a quick _**Alohomora**_ spell to unlock the front door, and pushed it open as he walked inside and looked around the front hall, "then let's just go get him and get out of here as soon as possible, before anyone notices we're here."

"I don't think this is a good idea, headmaster," Remus was saying as he followed after the older man with Remus and Severus, as the werewolf look around and listened for any signs of anyone that might be up, "Letting ourselves into this house isn't going to make a good impression on Harry, What if someone comes downstairs while we're here?"

"We'll deal with that problem when it comes up, Remus," Albus said dismissively, as he stood in the middle of the hallway and took in his surroundings for a moment, "All that matters right now is that we get the boy and leave as soon as possible, once we explain things to him."

Remus didn't look convinced, but before he could say anything Sirius' voice brought their attention over to him.

"Hey you guys, come take a look at this!" Sirius called out, causing the other three men to turn and look at him with disapproving looks for making so much noise, only to find that he had wandered over to a wall covered in picture frames, just as he reached up and removed one from the wall.

"Black, what the _hell_ do you think you are you doing? I think that you are completely missing the whole concept," Snape hissed in low tones as he came over with Remus and Dumbledore right behind him, "of being quiet so no one knows we are here while we retrieve your godson, and yet here you are wasting _more_ time by looking at pictures."

"Oh shut up, Sniveles, I have a reason you know. I want you guys to take a look at this picture I found. This _proves_ that Harry is here." Sirius said as he proudly held up the picture so that the others could see it, as he continued speaking, "He probably moved here recently since this is the only picture with him in it. He looks exactly like James did at that age. But it's just not him I'm talking about. There's a lady in the picture that looks like..."

Before he could finish what he was going to say, the other three men took a look at the photograph that Sirius was showing them, and they saw that it looked to be a group picture, showing nine teenagers of different ages sitting on the ground posing with for the camera, and in the sitting in front of the group was a black haired boy with bright green eyes staring at the camera.

But what really caught the groups attention was the familiar looking green eyed redheaded woman with, sitting next to the boy with her arms wrapped around his waist, as the two smiled for the camera with the others.

"Is that _Lily_??" Remus said, disbelief filling his voice as he stared intently at the redheaded woman who resembled his dead friend so much that she could have been her twin, "But that's impossible! She's _dead_."

"It could be a trick of some kind. It could be someone masquerading as Lily." Sirius said, grasping at straws for a moment as he tried to come up with an answer to who the woman in the picture could be, "Maybe a spell or something"

"I must say that this is an interesting development," Dumbledore said as he looked at the picture frame with barely concealed narrowed eyes, as his eyes took in the appearance of the mysterious woman seated next to Harry, who'd looked so much like the deceased Lily Potter that it was uncanny, "We'll have to look into this once we've made contact with Harry and spoken with his guardian, and questioned her."

"That boy can't be Harry Potter. Even if he looks like James Potter, then where's the scar?" Severus demanded, as he scrutinized Damien's image in the picture for a moment, "I don't see it on his forehead and... What's that sound?"

The group started to notice a low humming sound that immediately drew the four wizards attention as it was steadily growing louder with each second, as they looked around for the source of the noise, just as a white barrier suddenly appeared around the every door in the room including the staircase leading upstairs, when all of a sudden a white beam of light shot through the hallway, in between the four men, quickly followed by several more that formed around the group.

Severus was the first to go down as one the beams of light hit him head on before he had time to react and get out of the way, and he fell to the floor completely knocked out without a mark on him.

"Severus!" Albus exclaimed just as he dodged another energy beam that came too close for comfort, as he pulled out his wand and started searching for the source of the attack, "Sirius, Remus! Be on your guard!"

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed as he held out his wand defensively as he barely dodged one of the beams of light as it came at him, "what's going on here?!"

"It would seem that we must have triggered some kind of trap," Dumbledore said as he avoided another beam as it hit the area where he'd been standing, while pulling out his wand as he search around for the source of the light beams, "We have to find out what's causing them and stop them."

Remus also pulled out his own wand as he started looking around, and he quickly found the source of one of the light beams coming from a medium sized crystal hanging from over the front door, just as he dodged out of the way of an incoming attack, and quickly aimed his wand at the wall as he cast a spell, "_**REDUCTO!**_"

To the surprise of the three men, instead of releasing the spell as it was supposed to do, the wand only gave off a few sparks before it settled back down.

"What the hell?!" Remus exclaimed as he stared down at his wand in shock, as he tried casting another spell, but this time there was no reaction at all from the wand.

Both Sirius and Dumbledore tried their own wands, only to get the same results as Remus had gotten and the trio grouped together as they tried to figure out what was going on as they tried to avoid the light beams, when they suddenly stopped.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did it stop?" Sirius demanded as he tried to catch his breath from all of the running around he had done.

"Because I turned it off. You know, for a bunch of burglars you guys suck." an unfamiliar voice asked, causing the three men to turn towards the staircase to see a black haired boy sitting on the middle step on the other side of the barrier as he watched what was going on, "The minute you people came into this house, your magic was blocked by our anti-magic wards, and your magic's not coming back until you leave the premises."

"Harry?" Sirius whispered to himself as he saw the youth, and recognized him from the picture he'd picked up, and now that he was seeing Damien up close he could see the similarities between James Potter, right down to the messy black hair and glasses, except he had his mother's green eyes.

Remus also looked, but didn't say anything as he stared at the younger boy as he remained sitting on the other side of the barrier.

Upon seeing the youth sitting behind the barrier, Albus Dumbledore was all smiles now as he realized that everything was going as planned, now that they had made contact with their target. Hesitating for a moment as he looked around to see if the light beams might be coming back, he started moving towards the barrier.

"Harry my dear boy, we've come a long way to speak with you. If you would be kind enough to drop the barrier so we may talk now. My name is..." Dumbledore said, smiling as he started taking a step towards the staircase, only to jump back in surprise when a large ring of fire suddenly surrounded him and the others and completely boxing them in, "What is this?"

"Not another step if you don't want to get burned. The _name_ is Damien Darkolme, old man, and I'm _not_ your 'dear boy'. I'm _guessing_ that you're Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts, aren't ya?" Damien said as he stood up, pulling off his glasses as he rubbed them and yawned for a moment, before turning his glare on the group once more to reveal bright golden eyes instead of his green ones, as he raised a glowing hand towards them, "You made a mistake in coming here despite my telling you not to bother. I don't appreciate you jerks breaking into my home so early in the morning."

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Notes:**  
All right! My longest chapter ever in the '_**Tempest Mage**_' series, and finally completed at 17 pages.

So what do you guys think of the new and (hopefully) improved Harry Potter!Damien Darkolme, and my choice in mutant powers for him? I did say in a previous chapter that his powers would put him up to the same rank as Xaiver's own son, Legion, and he's less psychotic than Legion, though he has a temper. Do you like or hate him?

Hey, I was wondering if there is anyone out there who would be willing to do a picture of Damien for me?

Hey you guy, I was wondering what all of you would think about the idea of Mystique being thirty-five years younger than Dumbledore, making her one hundred and nineteen years old? The reason that I'm asking is rumor has it is that Mystique's over a hundred years old, and that she's been friends with Irene Adler since Victorian times, _**WAY**_ back when Irene was still in her early to mid twenties when the two first met.

For those of you who don't know anything about the characters known as 'Wild Child' and 'Magik', and wants to know who or what kind of mutant they are, check out the links that are available on my profile page. It'll take you to an official character biography page on them on wikipedia.


	5. Special Message

This is a quick note to **_Kyntor_** about his review on Chapter 3 and will be deleted later:

Kyntor - Hey this is Snape were talking about, who in the canon series hated Harry just because of what James Potter put him they when they were in in school, and immediately thinks he'll be a spoiled brat like his father who'll cause trouble. So if Dumbledore seems to not be surprised by what he said about Harry then that should mean, that everyone probably used to him saying stuff like that about a boy no one has seen in fourteen years, though Dumbledore has a right to be shocked at Petunia Dursley for immediately getting rid of her sisters only child rather than raise him. He had really believed that Petunia would take Harry despite whatever grievances she had with Lily.

I ALREADY said that Dumbledore decided to let Harry have a normal childhood for as long as possible whereever he was, and was going to continue using the Owl system to try and look for him when Voldemort's rebirth forced him to finally get Fawkes to find him. As for him using the word 'ain't' in his letter, THAT was on purpose, it's how he's supposed to be.

--------------------------------------

And for **_Amy:_**

In the original **_Harry Potter_** storyline, Harry wasn't two years old when his parents were killed. The attack happens exactly one year after his birth, which made him one year and three months old when Voldemort attacked the Potter family, and one year and eight months old when Mystique came and adopted him from the orphanage, so it does put his age at being fifteen and NOT sixteen by the time his next birthday rolls around.


End file.
